Hades Forest
by JazaraRose
Summary: The God of the underworld gives his son a lesson in wooing women.


**Prompt:**

_boat misty_

_insult entangle_

_moonlight steak_

_skinny beg_

* * *

"It was a dark and misty night..." the speaker began. Hushed around a campfire sat a group of teenagers. A girl with long dark hair and sad eyes popped her gum.

"Inuyasha please don't tell this story again." The boy with unusual hair and light eyes looked offended, and he didn't think twice about letting his friend know.

"You should know better than anyone Kiks, the legend of Naraku is a scared tradition. We tell the story every year!"

"Exactly it's tiresome. It's not even scary any more." She whined. Miroku and Sango all nodded in agreement. Inuyasha made to argue once more, but Kagome was quick in his defense.

"I've never heard it. You know I'm not from around here, it might be cool to get in on the town legend." She said dreamily, blinking densely at the smirking boy.

"I knew I liked you, a girl who knows how to have fun." Kagome blushed, if only he knew. What she wouldn't give to entangle herself in him until they became one.

"If you're gonna tell the story, tell it already." Sango scoffed while roasting a marshmallow.

Inuyasha cleared his throat comedically, " like I was saying, it was a dark and misty night. These woods that we inhabit now, were once called Hades's Forest."

The campfire grew in the wind, the flames bouncing in Inuyasha's eyes as the moonlight kissed his hair. Kagome shivered, more from the look her storyteller was giving, than the horror of his tale.

"Persephone was said to have born Hades a son. A child who would grow in the darkness of the underworld, until he was strong enough to crack the earth as his father did, and bring an end to the earth."

The group was quiet once again, until the sound of Kagome spitting out her drink filled the air.

"Really Inuyasha? A tale of the apocalypse? Kikyou was right, how tiresome."

"Tiresome?! This _demon_ is supposed to crack the earth and rain darkness upon us forever, does that not sound fucking terrifying to you?"

"You're the only one into this story Inuyasha. We've been trying to tell you for years, but because we love you we let you have your fun." Miroku stated, his tone placating and irritating all the same.

"Keh! It's just adding insult to injury at this point." Inuyasha crossed his arms and rolled his eyes for emphasis, "just know that when darkness comes I'll be ready and non of you jackasses better try to jump in my life boat!"

Suddenly the ground rumbled and the group became silent. Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha's arms, Kikyou following in a close second. Without even looking he grasped both girls, huddling them close. When the ground went still everyone unfurled, taking in their surroundings and getting their bearings.

"What was that?" Kagome quaked. Her shaking hands fisted in Inuyasha's shirt.

"An earthquake?" Sango asked unsure.

"In Ohio?" Kikyou screeched.

Suddenly, Sango felt weightless. She watched as her friends screamed. She could see Kagome's crying face, Inuyasha's disbelieving eyes. Slowly Kagome's sobs turned to bloody gurgles, her eyes sprouting tears of blood. Her body crumpled and before anyone could react Kikyou's head flew off her shoulders.

Slowly the muffled noises turn into screams of horror. She can't feel...physically, but she can emotionally. It hurts. The more she hears, the more unbearable it is. Finally the courage to open her eyes finds her and Sango looks around. Kagome and Kikyou are bleeding out like a rare steak hardly cooked.

Inuyasha is roasting, like a boar on a stick he's tied over the campfire. Miroku is gone, his screams seeming to echo in her brain.

"Hey." Sango looks up and her eyes land on a man. He's young, hair like the blackest ink, eyes the color of blood. Sango can only think about running before he's on her. She feels exposed, like he can read her soul.

"Father already warned me you might run. He told me to just take you and leave the others, but where's the fun in that. Plus I thought I'd be nice and bring your friends along with us." She gasped when the grip on her arms tightened, roughly, she was hoisted to her feet. His eyes roamed her form and she swears only his strength was holding her up.

"A little skinny, but you'll do." He said after his inspection was complete.

"Please...you don't have to do this. I won't tell anyone." She sobbed, "please just let me go." With the most gentle hands the demon wiped her face, he brought her to his chest and whispered carefully in her ear.

"The minute you were born your life was claimed as mine. I made it your destiny to be with me." Sango wanted to fight, to rise up and be strong. She didn't have the energy, his arms had made her weak.

"I'll never let you go beloved, even if you beg."

* * *

**word prompt generators are the laxatives to my creative constipation. Plus it's spooky season (yeah I said it). Hopefully there will be of these coming.**

**we shall see.**

**also who saw this story turning nar/san cause I sure didn't.**


End file.
